Death is only the beginig
by Mistress of Darkness Katana
Summary: Summary: they killed her. They thought her dead. But when she somehow comes back how will all react when the powerful leader the venomous viper herself has come back to repay those who did her wrong in kind. Will she be able to kill them all or has she met her match when Kikyo joins her enemy? And what's this ceil and Sabastian are helping her?
1. Chapter 1

She was numb. She felt nothing from the wounds littering her body. All she could see was a sea of her black hair and crimson. She knew where she was. She was in the tainted river full of nothing but blood. Slowly the numbness began to fade only for a pain so terrible she had to scream thus causing blood to flow within her mouth. Fire. That was what it was. Fire was coursing through her veins. She felt her blood change, her body grow. Then the pain disappeared only for the numbness to return. She could not take it any more, she wished for death and death she would have.

'Do you truly believe I will allow death to claim you?' a dark voice boomed within her mind.

'Who are you?' she asked. Piercing red eyes opened up within her mind, a wicked fanged smirk formed.

'you shall find out soon enough. But revenge is what I shall have and you will soon see things my way.' the beast laughed as her vision began to grow dark.

"Do not fret little one for all will be over soon." a mans deep rich voice cut through her thoughts. She did not know what he said next for his voice had begin to fade and sound echoey.

Strong muscular hands gently pulled the girl out of the water. He smiled in amusement down as her. He knew what he had to do and he would do such.

"soon very soon." he whispered as he began to walk into the dark forest around the river. As his form was enveloped by darkness the only thing one saw would be four blood like claw marks glowing on both beings before disappearing.


	2. Chapter 2

She felt nothing but numbness. She was flouting within a sea of darkness.

'Awaken Kagome.' The beasts dark sinister voice boomed around her.

Kagome tired to speak but nothing came out. 'Why can I not speak!' she scrammed within her mind. Laughter pierced her mind.

'The blood burned you vocal cords.' slowly red eyed opened up within the darkness. Drina looked at the eyes. They were completely red even the sclera was blood red while the pupils a deep purple.

'I can give you power.' the beast spoke. 'Power to find those who did this to you.'

Images flashed through her mind. A black haired woman with brown eyes, a sword, a man with black hair and blue eyes holding a woman with brown hair and eyes, and man with white hair and amber eyes.

'Do you not wish to seek revenge on those who killed you?' the beast coaxed. 'To have them fell the pain you gelt.'

'Yes.' she answered.

'Revenge?'

'Yes.'

'Except my power then child. Except it and get your revenge.'

Kagome closed her eyed. 'I except your power for revenge.' and pain blinded her. She felt her body change as it transformed. She felt... Invincible...

The beast laughed a wicked laugh at having finally one and easily so.

o0O0o

He watched as she began to transform. Her hair grew in lenght now little past her hips, her skin grew darker giving her pale skin a tan, her nails lengthened to that of claws, and her body filled out as her hight changed.

"So you have excepted your beast?" he mused to himself brown eyes glistening as he ran a clawed hand through his brown hair. "Their is no turning back now." he whispered

'You wish her to turn back?' a deep voiced entered his mind. The man sighed. 'You know that is not what I ment beast.'

'And what did you mean 'Master'? Tell me.' his beast so impatiently commanded as it sarcasticly called him master.

'I meant that when she wakes up if she wished to be normal again she could not.' he explained before adding 'and watch your tone of voice Zero.'

His beast Zero snorted 'I shall speak in what ever tone I wish with you however I please Mason.'

A growle tore through Madon's chest "Know you place if brother-"

"if I what." a cold voice behind Mason spoke. A chill ran through Mason's body as he turned. Behind him stood his protector, brother, and alpha. Behind him was Vincent.

"Vincent I was only-"

"Only what?" Vincent cut him off again and sneered "Being insulted by your beast?" Mason lowered his head. "Remove yourself from this room at once." Vincent ordered.

"But brother!"

"But nothing! Do as you are ordered!" and with that Mason ran out of the room.

o0O0o

He had been walking from hours now thinking of his latest find. His raven black hair swayed with his movements, cold teal blue eyes scanned his surroundings, his muscular body prepared for an attack.

'Master Vincent what shall you do with the girl?' his beast questioned.

'Why is it that when I think of the girl you awaken from your slumber Orion? As for what I intend to do. I know not.' Vincent answered.

Orion sighed 'I know not where my sudden fascination for the girl arises master but I do know I wish to let her go not. I wish her to stay and to protect her.'

Vincent rose a brow. 'You wish her to stay? Protect her? Interesting.' he thought. So lost in his thoughts he did not notice when he entered his home. He stopped at a door and slipped in.

"Know your place if brother-"

"If I what." I questioned more demanded behind Mason. I watched as he stiffened before turning to look at me. I saw his shock, hero worship, and his fear.

"Vincent I was only-" Mason tried to say.

"Only what?" I cut him off again and sneer disgusted he at his weakness. "Being insulted by your beast?" Mason lowered his head. "Remove yourself from this room at once." I ordered not liking him so close to the girl on the bed.

'Command him to leave at once! He is not to be near her!' his beast raged.

"But brother!"

"But nothing! Do as you are ordered!" and with that Mason ran out of the room.

'Calm yourself.' I commanded Orion. He growled before silencing himself. I was stunned Orion had never once raised his voice nor growl at me and that made me furious.

"Ugh." a moan from the girl in the bed had his anger vanishing and his beast quieting.

Complete red covered eyes snapped open purple pupils staring straight at him. A growl tore through the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Their eyes locked in a fierce battle of wills. Something unknown sparked. Vincent felt heat rush through his body. His arousal was driving him mad with desire.

"Who are you." Drina demanded her voice taking on a hard tone.

Vincent seemed to snap out of his daze. "I am Vincent Devora of the Shadow Walkers, lord of this domain." he cursed himself for the husky undertone his voice held.

Kagome's eyes closed. "Why have I been brought here? Was I not died?"

Vincent moved to sit down. "Yes you did died but it was the human you." at Kagome's confused face he elaborated. "The pool of blood ate at all of your human blood and left nothing but your dormant triple SX gean. You are no longer human but a creature or demon as others call us." he finished.

Kagome stood in shock the blood receding from her eyes. "D-demon?" she stuttered.

Vincent nodded. "Yes a being born from a demonic devil yet also a human born of hate. In your case hate."

Kagome shook her head "Is their any way to revert back?"

"No. Once you have taken this path by excepting what your beast has offered you may never revert back."

Her head fell limply, hitting the wall. "Never... Go back?" she spoke as if trying the words for the first time.

Vincent reached over. He did not know why but Orion compelled him to comfort her. His hand rested in her shoulder to turn her around.

She kept her head down something he nor Orion like. His callused clawed fingers lifted her chin so her eyes met his. Her beautiful blue green eyes captivated him.

"You are free to stay here within my palace if you do wish it. Will you stay?" he questioned. For some reason he and Orion felt anxious. Will she except?

"I-"


	4. Chapter 4

Hello,

I know many of you are probably disappointed that this is not a chapter but I have a request. I need someone to help write the following

Hearts and New Lives

Eyes

Call Changes All

and The Past Shall Always Repeat

Legacy

I know many of you have been pleading with me to write more chapters, but many things are happening now. A child in my brothers class wrote a threatening note and the teacher is blaming my brother, there are of course my medical issues such as;

1- I faint and have been in the hospital a lot. I have broken a bone, given myself a small concussion, and strain a ligament in the back of my neck the times I have fainted. No one can find out why I am having these episode that have been going on for years and it is only until now I have desided to speak about it after fainting on my mother in the hospital after having a horrible asthma attack.

2- my family has kind of slit apart and are taking sides in a fight we -more like mine- had

3- I am having surgery (which I have to go in again)

4- my horrible asthma attacks and chest pains. They get so back you can't move my body even an inch or I will start screaming in agony. I have even torn at my skin in my chest from clenching it so back with my nails.

5-high school

Please PM me or email me at 14 And if you have other stories you would wish to help with let me know. I will try to update soon.


End file.
